


Over and Below || Iwaoi

by caprice_business, renxiia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Aobajousai, Character Death, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Reapers, Reincarnated in Canon, Slow To Update, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxiia/pseuds/renxiia
Summary: Reapers didn't usually feel any empathy towards the souls they fetched, yet Oikawa found himself slowly falling for the soul of one Iwaizumi Hajime, and really, who could blame him?Co-written with @aquiiana
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Loneliness Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> This co-written with aquiiana, and another person who sadly does not have an ao3 acc. This is also cross-posted on Wattpad. Enjoy!

A demon's existence is spelt out for them as soon as they are born. Some torture the wicked souls sentenced to eternal torment, better known as the tantalizers. Others devise the eternal torment, known as the overlords. And other’s, well, they’re tasked with the collection of these poor unfortunate souls. Oikawa tooru was nothing special. He was just another reaper with sub-par humour and cheesy pick-up lines that he usually used to calm the human, give them a sense of familiarity. He had the same job as sixty percent of the demon population.

But Oikawa had to wait for his assignments with how large the demon population had gotten. Not everyone was always tasked with having to fetch humans. So he was forced to wait in the lonely underworld. It was cold and lonely but also hot and annoying, it was depressing and there was no one to talk to. Demons were forbidden from talking to humans who were there and they were discouraged from talking to other demons. You couldn’t talk to anyone. You were just forced to wait and wait and wait until you're called for. 

It was a breath of relief when he was finally assigned to another soul. The fact he had been assigned was a blessing enough, seeing as he would finally get to interact with another soul after who knows how long. but what made this special was because he didn't die of an accident or natural causes. it was a murder, and actual murder! He hadn't been assigned to those in millennia.

When the demon appeared at the scene, the young man’s face was on the floor, a knife plunged into his back, his blood coloured the floors a dark crimson, and he reeked of sweat. The man’s apartment was a wreck, there was a struggle, but there was no sign of forced entry, so the culprit may have been someone he knew. That poor soul, who would’ve expected such a betrayal?

He was waiting patiently for a few minutes. The human wasn't quite dead yet, he was still slightly conscious. His heartbeat was sluggish, his breaths ragged and uneven, goosebumps formed on his once smooth, tanned skin. His blood seeped into his once white volleyball uniform, staining it with the grotesque crimson he had grown accustomed to (the torture department would ask for a few extra hands, he was always ready to help).

Eventually, the man’s soul exited the body, and to Oikawa’s surprise, he was handsome and well built. His eyes were a captivating grey, his jawline sharp, his lips were chapped, but it seemed to add depth to his face. ”A-are you Iwaizumi Hajime?” the demon asked, stuttering, surprised by the allure of the man in front of him. 

“Why are you in my house? Are you a stalker? What the fuck’s going on!?” the mortal asked confused and anxious. His eyes were focused on Oikawa, glaring holes into him, and damn Oikawa if he didn’t think that was hot. Wait, what?

Oikawa shook his head “Sir, you’ve passed on… I’ll be your guide, my name is Oikawa Tooru.” The demon deadpanned. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he turned around, and all the hostility he had shown towards Oikawa had vanished. A wave of vulnerability washed over the man as he stared at his limp body. It was a truly horrific sight.

Oikawa watched as the mortal slowly approached his carcass, a grim expression on his face as he felt for the knife lodged into his skin. His mouth was agape as he tried to grab the knife, but his hand had phased through. 

The mortal started clapping. “I know you can hear me Mattsun! What a funny prank! You even hired an actor!” the human howled as he threw his head back, laughing. It was dry laughter, the kind where you find the joke offending but laugh at anyway because people will call you sensitive. 

“This must’ve cost a lot! No, Mattsun?” He continued chortling, and Oikawa couldn’t help but feel horrible for the mortal. The person who killed him was someone he considered a friend, that much he had deduced. This soul was truly pitiful, and he couldn’t get rid of the urge to hug the mortal.

Oikawa sighed. ”You’re dead!” He bellowed clearly, catching the attention of the human who was pitifully hunched over his own body, tears staining his cheeks. His eyes were owlishly wide. “You’ve passed over and I’m supposed to deliver you to the other side,” 

Iwaizumi released a quivering breath. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD? I-I CAN’T BE DEAD!” the mortal yelled back fiercely, denial evident in his face. Oikawa never enjoyed this part of the job, having to calm humans was tiring, their emotions always gushed out uncontrollably, and most of the time it felt uncomfortable for the demon to watch. 

“Matsukawa! I know you’re in there! You even hired this freak show! You’re just hiding in the closet with Makki! Come out already!” The mortal crazedly banged his fist against the pantry door, only to gasp at the fact he couldn’t hit it at all.

“Iwaizumi-san, please calm down,” Oikawa said in a softer, more pleading way. “It’s okay, alright? I’m here to help you,” the demon remarked softly. The mortal was panicked and distraught, and he felt fear as well, fear directed towards him. There was also anger directed to the person he called Matsu. 

“I-n-no please, there's no way...I c-can’t be dead…” Iwaizumi stuttered, sharply inhaling as tears sting his eyes. Oikawa reluctantly embraces the human. “Please calm down. it’s okay, I'm here for you,” the demon coyly whispers into the mortal's ears as he rubbed circles into his back.

Iwaizumi stared at the door for a few moments, his tears flowing. He was speechless. He had been murdered, in such a cold fashion too. And the fact he remembered who terrified him. The human exhaled a quivering sigh. “I trusted him,” He mumbled as he awkwardly separated himself from Oikawa. 

“You did?” Oikawa asked reluctantly. Great input Tooru, as if that fact wasn’t obvious enough. Iwaizumi brought a hand to massage his temples as he walked around the kitchen.

“I knew him from my team. Why would he do that?” He asked no one in particular. He frustratedly hit his hand against the island counter. Oikawa awkwardly cleared his throat to gain his attention.

“Anyways, we should get going. we have to cross to the other side,” The demon paused, scanning Iwaizumi’s face. His eyes were swirling pools of curiosity and desire, longing for something that seemed far away. With an unsure glance, the demon continued. ”but, we don’t have to immediately.” 

The mortal looked at Oikawa suspiciously, raising a brow. “Are you sure?” 

The demon knew he wasn't supposed to, but he wanted to be with Iwaizumi for a while longer. He was deprived of interaction, and he wanted to try his new pickup lines on an actual soul, not a rock, or himself --as charming as he was, he got sick of his face. “I’m sure of it.” He states with unwavering confidence, a coy smirk painted on his lips.

“And what can I do while I’m here?” Iwaizumi asked as he set his gaze on the demon, his eyes were bloodshot, but at least he wasn’t crying. Score: Oikawa - 1, Iwaizumi - 0. 

“You could go anywhere you want. Paris, The ISS… North Korea?” Oikawa internally facepalmed. Why the fuck would he want to go to North Korea? The thing’s this man was doing to him wasn’t normal. He was alluring, beautiful, he just wants to bottle that beauty up and keep it from the underworld. A beauty only for his eyes. 

“That means I can go to where Matsukawa is?” He inquired as he sidled towards Oikawa, placing a hand on his shoulder. The demon was the only thing he could hold, as well as a few items if he tried hard enough. He realised that when he managed to hit the counter. 

Oikawa was flustered, but due to his demonic blood, it didn’t show. He felt a tad bit grateful for his heritage now. “I suppose so, though I need to know how he looks. I’m just a reaper, I can’t bring us somewhere or to someone without a clear picture,” He said calmly. Honestly, this guy befuddled him. He was close to tearing everything he could apart a while ago, but now he was unnervingly calm. 

“I have this team picture in my room when we won nationals...” He trailed as his gaze fell onto the door of his room, it was ajar as per usual. The pair slowly sauntered to his room, Iwaizumi sighing as he stepped into the familiar space. He pointed towards the picture beside the trophy. “He’s the one with very dark brown curly hair, and caterpillar eyebrows,” Iwaizumi found himself dryly chuckling, his eyes stinging with bitter tears.

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare in awe at the mortal. He was sure this wasn’t how a murder victim reacted to their death, especially when they knew who their assailant was. And he was very much aware that a mortal would usually react negatively to his mere presence, yet it seemed the mortal was calm. 

He even had to gall to ask him, the reaper, to bring him to his murderer. The fact the mortal wanted to see the face of his murderer had stumped him. Other souls would quiver at the thought, yet he talked about it as if his murderer hadn’t done him any wrong, except for, you know, robbing him of his life. Iwaizumi glanced at him uncertainly, as if asking for confirmation.

He nodded in confirmation as he took the man’s hand in his own, glanced at the picture in front of him, and closed his eyes. He exhaled a sigh as he took both of them to his assailant without fail. The mortal perked at the sight of his assailant, looking at him as if he hadn’t seen him in years.

Yes. This was a strange man indeed. 


	2. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I updated, I wasn't drowning in a different fandom....
> 
> I came here to apologise since it has been a pretty unreasonable of me to leave this shit behind. Though this chapter is still pretty short...then again, most the chapters are bound to be short for this fic too.
> 
> I hope that if you once saw this and thought it was interesting, you'd regain some of that interest. Now that I'm back I'm bound to post triweekly!

“Instantaneous travel is a concept you mortals fool around with, yet you can’t handle a simple apparition. So much for your ambitions.” Oikawa scoffed as he let go of the mortal, who took comfort in hunching over on the paved cement. He was panting, and he felt his head spin as he lolled.

Iwaizumi felt as if he was experiencing an out of body experience, and he didn't like that. It felt as if he was experiencing the true meaning of existential nihilism, the intrinsic value of his had washed away. “Holy shit. W-what the fuck was that?”

“I just told you, we apparated.” Oikawa scoffed as he crouched down and rubbed circles on Iwaizumi’s back.

Iwaizumi placed a hand on his stomach and clenched it as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Like, Harry Potter and all that shit-” He wheezed out.

Oikawa sighed, internally panicking since he barely knew of the mortal’s culture. He was severely uneducated, a hermit when it came to their cultural references. He should've spent his time in the underworld wisely… 

“Y-yes?” Oikawa knew it sounded more like a question than it did an answer, but he was sure that the man beside him wouldn't notice. He was too busy belching out his non-existent guts. 

Oikawa decided to look away from the pitiful mortal in favour of admiring the quaint home. A suburban home, complete with a makeshift volleyball court, and hedges decorated into various cookie cutter shapes. A sense of normalcy, a mediocre neighbourhood. It was vastly different from the rather chaotic residences in the underworld, filled with multiple tunnels and bridges that lead to several apartments, some with views of the entire district.

He felt a shiver run up his spine as the mortal used his shoulder to support his weight. The mortal's hand felt soft, despite the fact it was undeniably calloused, probably due to years worth of volleyball spiking. It was also warm...it was...unnerving.

The mortal hoisted himself up, placing his hands on his hips. “So, this apparition thing is normal for you?” He asked, rolling his head. 

Oikawa sighed, looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes since he was still crouching down. “Yeah…” He gulped. “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t use my abilities on mortals, especially not on one who’s been dead for a few minutes. I wasn’t expecting your body to react so negatively.” He said sheepishly.

If Iwaizumi was feeling better he might’ve punched the guy ––then again he shouldn’t be punching the guy since he was...an otherworldly being, and he was already doing him a huge favour. He sighed. “Are you an idiot? You shouldn’t be experimenting on me.” 

Oikawa scrunched his nose as he stood up. “Well, it’s not like you’re going to die anyway. May I remind you that you’re already dead.” Oikawa stated nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes. So much for him being a polite mortal. Well if this was part of his....charm or whatever, then no wonder he was murdered.

  
  


Iwaizumi deadpanned. Just a few minutes ago, this guy was acting completely civil, maybe even empathetic, now he’s a jerk, but in a less intimidating way. “Show some remorse Stupidkawa, I was murdered. I had a career ahead of me.” He scoffed.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “That’s mean. Iwa-chan’s mean.” Oikawa said mockingly as he stuck his tongue out, placing his hands on his hips. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “At first, I thought it would’ve been a good idea to stay here for longer since you offered, but I’d rather go to your underworld or whatnot now that I know how much of a brat you are.” He remarked as he crossed his arms.

Oikawa was about to retort something but decided against doing so. He had to stay calm. He had to get this mortal to stay here long enough so that he didn’t turn into those brainless zombies down under...or worse...grudged spirits.“Let’s just go back to our original goal. Okay? You wanted to see what’s happening to your murderer, and I brought you to them.” Oikawa said as he trudged along the stone pavement.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Might as well, we’re just wasting time by staying here, even though you said we have “all the time in the world” and all that other bullshit.” He said as he cracked his neck, sidling closer to Oikawa.

Oikawa jokingly offered his hand to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi deadpanned at him. “Aww, come on, you’re legit entering the house of your murderer and you’re telling me you aren’t the least bit scared?” He mused.

Iwaizumi groaned before grabbing Oikawa’s hand out of spite. “If it’ll shut you up, I’ll hold your hand.” He grumbled as he pulled the reaper towards the door out of spite. He grabbed the knob only for his hand to slip through. Iwaizumi sighed, seriously, all laws of physics just jumped out of the window one he was a spirit. How was he standing on concrete yet fazed through knobs and walls? 

Oikawa saw the dumbfounded look on his face and smirked. He felt Iwaizumi squeeze his hand, and based on his unbothered and dumbfounded look, he was doing this subconsciously. The reality that he was holding the mortal’s heart made his nonexistent heart accelerate at an unbelievable pace. All the confidence he previously showed was flushed down the drain. Once again, Oikawa thanked his demonic genes that it never flushed or showed any colour, unlike mortals. 

“Yeah, I know you’re confused. Humans created physics or whatever to create an explanation for your processes. You’ll get used to it, just like everyone else.” Oikawa was internally rejoicing at the fact he didn’t get an overtly religious person or a scientist. Those were a pain in the neck to deal with according to Sugawara, who was the head of the educational department. 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. “So I just...walk through the door. Shit, this feels a lot like trespassing.” Oikawa was about to interject about the fact it wasn’t since he was dead but he felt his constant jokes would just egg the brunette on. He didn’t want to piss the guy off.

Instead, Oikawa decided to hum a simple yes. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand and walked inside. “Can you wait out here? I wanna go in alone.” He asked. 

Oikawa didn’t like the sound of that. Not at all. Most mortals usually went on a rampage once separated from their respective reapers. Another reason he was keeping such a close eye on the mortal. Then again, it’s not like he could run away when he was just freshly killed. These souls were always the ones that were easiest to catch. “Fine, but no running away or anything. You can tap on the floor and I’ll be right beside you in case you break down.” 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. He wasn’t going to do something like that. That would be idiotic. It’s not like he could run from a guy who could teleport on a whim anyway.

* * *

When entering the house of your murderer, you’re supposed to feel...well anything but relieved. Then again, this situation was very unusual, so maybe seeing a familiar face, even though he was the murderer. 

Maybe it was relieving because he knew that the guy regretted his decision. 

If anything, it seemed Mattsun was having a mental breakdown, crying, his clothes still bloodstained, as if he didn’t plan to kill him. Maybe it was relieving because they were in such a familiar setting. Though, Iwaizumi kind of felt disturbed. He felt perturbed because he knew the blood that stained Mattsun’s clothes were his. He felt queasy at the fact the guy he had trusted for the past 5 years could turn on him that fast. 

Iwaizumi felt like he was intruding on something. Seeing Mattsun so vulnerable, it was different from the usually laid back and lax personality he was used to. It was different from the times he was terrorising the freshies, or trying to flirt with Makki ––he’d feel accomplished every time he managed to fluster Makki–– or even those times when he’d try setting him Iwaizumi up with random people.

Iwaizumi felt like walking through this house would just give him a bigger headache, so with a sigh, he frustratedly slapped Mattsun in the face.

It did nothing to the latter, a great reminder that Iwaizumi was, in fact, dead, but the sudden hitch of his voice as if he had felt something painful was rather satisfying. He was mad at Mattsun, but at the same time, he felt rather sorry for the guy. 

Though now that he thought about it...why did Mattsun feel guilty? Usually, when you murdered someone, it’s out of pure spite, and looking back on it Mattsun barely possessed that trait. Was he lying or was there something more…

Iwaizumi decided to ignore that train of thought. He didn’t need to rack his brains for an answer anymore...he was dead, nothing could change that. Not even a certain reaper who was both annoying as shit and condescending. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Petunia's represent resentment and anger. I once sent a bouquet of these to someone I hated and they didn't understand why until they found out the meaning a few weeks later. It's a very subtle way c:
> 
> If you want to know when I update the fic, see some drabbles or have any asks, you can go to my Tumblr blog [here](https://caprice-files.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you all have a great day c:


End file.
